Computer systems which handle data generated by operating a stylus are becoming commonplace. A stylus-based user interface generally comprises a pen (called a stylus) and a digitizing tablet. The use of stylus-based user interfaces is being driven by the general trend toward more natural user interfaces utilizing hand writing and freehand drawing.
However, digitizing tablets are difficult to use when attempting to generate graphs. The stylus, while promoting a more natural user interface, has limited usage when a user is trying to generate a business quality graph. Other computer-human interfaces similarly suffer when dealing with graph generation and editing operations, and accordingly improvements are needed.